The invention relates to display devices for greeting cards. A greeting card generally is comprised of at least two leaves connected at one or more creases. The first leaf usually has pictorial or printed matter on both the outer and inner sides. The last leaf usually has the pictorial or printed matter only on the inner side. Greeting cards have always been treasured and saved by recipients of them. They have not however had a satisfactory display method or device suitable for use by a recipient in the home. Prior art devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,651; 3,797,149; and 4,007,551 disclose devices for displaying greeting cards wherein there is no provision for displaying both the outside and inside sides of the first leaf and the inside of the last leaf of a greeting card simultaneously. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a greeting card display device covering and protecting the greeting card from dust and handling by persons reading the card.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a greeting card display device enabling display of both sides of the first leaf and at least one side of the last leaf of a conventional greeting card simultaneously.
Another object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display device having means for variable adjustment of the display angle of the leaves of the greeting cards.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display device suitable for insertion in an additional frame support having additional aesthetic display attributes or other features specifically designed for shipping or mailing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display device which displays the greeting card and, at the same time, protects it from dust and human handling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display device suitable for operation in conjunction with a conventional photograph display frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display frame suitable for displaying a greeting card having a plurality of pages moving around a common axis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a greeting card display frame suitable for displaying a greeting card having a plurality of pages moving around different axes.